En un día de la cosecha
by Daap
Summary: Los pensamientos de Thersh en el día de la cosecha. Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "QUE LA SUERTE ESTÉ SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE" del foro Everything is possible in Neverland.


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de esta historia son única y exclusiva propiedad de Suzanne Collins yo solo los uso para divertirme.**

 **Aviso** : **_Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "QUE LA SUERTE ESTÉ SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE" del foro Everything is possible in Neverland._**

Tributo: Thresh

Distrito: 11

Ya era tarde en el distrito 11, el cielo estaba de un tono gris y el aire estaba fresco. Si no fuera porque era el día de La Cosecha hubiera sido un día perfecto para trabajar en el cultivo. El lugar estaba sumido en un ambiente de tristeza, como siempre sucedía en esta época del año.

Este era el día en que se escogían a los tributos que representaran a los distritos en los septuagésimos juegos del hambre. Estos juegos consistían básicamente en lanzar a 24 personas a una arena para matarse entre sí. Al ganador se le prometía fama, gloria y riquezas.

Normalmente los distritos más ricos eran los ganadores, pero había ocasiones en las cuales otros distritos ganaban. En mi distrito ya habían ganado los juegos con anterioridad, pero ya hacía años de esto.

Cuando ya todos estábamos frente al Edificio de la Justicia –un viejo edificio blanco al cual se le estaba cayendo la pintura. Que tenía unas viejas y desgastadas puertas de madera- el alcalde del distrito y un hombre de acento raro que tenía el cabello azul vestía un extravagante traje morado se dispuso a comenzar la ceremonia.

Primero el alcalde se encargaba de hablaron de como Panem había sido creado desde las cenizas, de cómo el presidente Snow se nos daba la oportunidad para vivir bien y de como estábamos bajo su poder. Después relataba sobre los «días oscuros», que fue cuando los distritos se armaron de valor para rebelarse en contras del Capitolio, de cómo este terminó ganando, de la destrucción del Distrito 13 y de cómo se crearon los Juegos a modo de recordatorio. Claro que olvidaban decir que vivíamos en horribles condiciones de vida y que los niños tenían que comprar teselas para no pasar tanta hambre.

Mientras daba el discurso de apertura aproveché para observar a los otros jóvenes. Esperaba que ninguno de los niños fuera elegido. Después de todo estos eran normalmente los primeros en morir a mano de los Profesionales –que era un grupo de tributos de los distritos más ricos quienes entrenaban para los juegos toda su vida y cuando llegaban a la arena hacían una alianza entre ellos-. Este era mi último año aquí, después no tendría que preocuparme por ser elegido. Siempre había tenido el temor de que mi hermana fuera elegida, ya que yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla a menos de que yo también fuera elegido.

Cuando el tipo del Capitolio escogió a Rue como tributo femenina no pude evitar sentir lastima. Ella era muy querida entre los trabajadores, ya que siempre nos avisaba cuando la jornada terminaba. Esperé a ver si alguien se ofrecía como voluntario, como supuse nadie lo hizo. Hacer eso era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Cuando estaban por escoger el tributo masculino tuve un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo estaba por pasar. Fue entonces cuando pasó, mi nombre salía de la urna. Me quedé en shock por unos segundos antes de subir junto con Rue. Mi abuela y mi hermana estaban llorando. Como supuse nadie se ofreció de voluntario por mí. Cuando partimos del distrito empecé a planear que hacer. No podía hacer una alianza, tarde o temprano terminaríamos matándonos entre nosotros. Tal vez podría quedarme en un solo lugar y esperar a que el resto se matara entre sí.

Ya cuando vi que era de noche me resigne a esperar que comiencen los juegos. Tampoco era que podía adivinar cuál era el resultado. Cuando ya el sueño estaba por vencerme me dije a mi mismo que tal vez estos juegos serían diferente.

 **Esta es mi versión de los pensamientos de Thersh en el día de la cosecha.**

 **Sin más que decir (por ahora)**

 **Daap**


End file.
